gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Weazel News
Weazel News Television (Weazel News) is a news branch of Weazel that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The news branch parodies FOX News. Cassie Ventura it was officially ambassador for Weazel News from 1 January 2012 to now. The company's slogan & motto tagline is: "Reporting The Right News" (Grand Theft Auto IV & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City) was introduced on 1 January 2008, Later on 1 January 2012, was revamped the change new company slogan & motto tagline is: "Standing Up To The Liberal Agenda One Issue At A Time" (Grand Theft Auto V). The Weazel News name was first mentioned briefly in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, during a closing dialog in "Coq au Vin" in LCFR. It is in Grand Theft Auto IV, however, when its prominence was elevated, reporting events of Liberty City and the exploits of the player. .]] in Grand Theft Auto IV]] In the HD Universe, Weazel News is a massive news network with 3-news divisions including: Weazel Sports (FOX Sports Central was aired on FOX Sports & FOX Sports News), Weazel Weather Forecast (The Weather Channel) & Weazel Business & Finance (FOX Business Network). Niko can visit the website, watch it on television or most commonly, listen to it on the radio. Travellers on the Liberty Transport Authority rail service from Grand Easton Terminal (via Easton LTA at Burlesque Street) to Francis International Airport LTA in full-Liberty City subway stations are also treated to a specially recorded Weazel News bulletin—introduced with a namecheck of "Welcome to Weazel News onboard the Liberty Transport Authority"—during the 15-minute journey. This short bulletin is updated twice a day and is shown in both classes on LCD Digital High Definition Television (HDTV) throughout the train. Many airlines from across the world also play pre-recorded extracts of the Weazel News with text headlines from it or have a full bulletin available on the in-flight entertainment systems. Airlines with Weazel World News include FlyUS, Vice City Air and DMAir Rockstar. Travellers can watch the bulletins on Weazel shortly after take-off on FlyUS flights operated from Liberty City-Francis to Los Santos, Liberty City-Francis to San Fierro-Easter Bay, Liberty City-Francis to Las Venturas and Liberty City-Francis to Vice City-Escobar. Slogan & Motto Reporters *Alison Maybury, radio reporter *Bryan Wilkinson, radio reporter *Callista Brown, radio reporter *Eric House, radio street reporter *Eugene White, website writer *Jenny Acorn, radio street reporter *Jim Harrison, main radio/TV reporter *John Chesapeake, website writerorter *Lori Diangelo-Stockton, TV/radio rep *Leslie Mitchell, website writer *John Rios, website writer *Mike Whitley, main radio street reporter Radio stories The news on the radio will update itself as the player progresses through the story. GTA IV * Bridge closings, Mayor Ochoa weapons ban * Cluckin' Bell claim to have eliminated pigeons in Liberty City, Samantha Muldoon child adoption * Jingoism Act renewed, the rise of crime in Hove Beach, The Horn deodorant, dead Platypus captain * Plan to outlaw online poker, Manny Escuela, Lazlow returns * Tom Goldberg, Yusuf Amir's new apartment complex * Police brutality, hybrid cars, traffic report of Broker and Dukes, new taxi fare agreement, meth * Rise in crime with the police blaming the Eastern Europeans, hybrid cars popularity, protest over bridge closures * BAWSAQ pummels, Congress passes the Jingoism Act, Micheal Graves and John Hunter campaigns, Alderney mob gaining prominence * Francis McReary, meth, Bryce Dawkins's homophobic rant * Bryce Dawkins's apology, new border security bill, Europe underperforming * War on Terror, global warming denials, beheaded victim found in river * Explosion in Bohan, phone market saturated in cheap phones * Violent shootout in nightclub in Hove Beach, dealing with rise in Russian organized crime, the Swingers wanting a new stadium * Littlelacysurprisepageant.com, The Angels of Death and The Lost MC war, online dating sites, Lazlow returns after six years of absence and announcement of Integrity * Pressure on Ochoa to open bridges, another decapitated and mutilated jogger in Alderney, online dating caution * Ochoa reopens bridges over Humboldt River, link between drug rings and terrorism, Lazlow launches Integrity 2.0, BAWSAQ * Illegal street races on the rise, same sex marriage battle, series of violent beatings in Middle Park * Biker Jason Michaels found dead, biker war, BAWSAQ closes down, two fires started by arson with Molotov Cocktails in Hove Beach * Pavano capo testifies in court, Bryce Dawkins pushes city ordinance banning gays at fire stations * Tom Rivas killed, high prices of meds led to influx of cloned meds, Web 2.0 * Deadly helicopter and powerboat racing, BAWSAQ news, Excelsior Extreme 9 promoted in Republican Space Rangers * Tom Goldberg killed, serial killer strikes man in Dukes has limbs stolen, barroom shootout between Angels of Death and Triads * Killing in Chinatown in front of arcade, newborn murdered father to marry mother, renovation of Libertonian Museum * Increase police presence in potential terrorist targets, violent shootout at construction site, libraries nationwide shutting * Shootout at The Triangle Club, Joshua Hampton wanted, Dave Bosoy found dead, * Counterfeit bills, serial killer terrorizing city, deadly shootout in Fishmarket * Aiden O'Malley murdered, NOOSE seizes cociane shipment, video games may cause impotence *Schlongberg Sachs employees test positive for drugs, BitterSweet Email Device popularity The Lost and Damned The Lost and Damned feature stories unique to Johnny Klebitz's storyline but also includes references events from the GTA IV storyline: * Arthur Stubbs killed in terrorist attack, several prominent stockbrokers arrested for insider trading, Michael Graves illegitimate child * Stockbrokers freed from prison, Angels of Death and Uptown Riders motorcycle gangs sell merchandise The Ballad of Gay Tony The Ballad of Gay Tony features stories unique to Luis Fernando Lopez' storyline, but references events in the other plots as well. *Evan Moss murder *Annihilators exploding near Rotterdam Tower *Bobby Jefferson gives a speech after an attempted assassination. (GTA IV story) *Mayor Ochoa proposes plan to flood subways to fight rodent infestation and the bad smell of pee from the homeless. *A British Government offical loses laptop containing private information. The Home Office says nothing to worry and don't panic but images for the Ministry of Defence's christmas party has been found on the internet. * President Lawton involved in a texting/E-mail scandal with the Italian Prime Minister *A MyRoom user sets fire to a neighbors' house after being 'de-friended' by the neighbor. Grand Theft Auto V *Violent shootout between Ballas and CGF in a warehouse. *Jay Norris' head is blown off in Live TV *Vangelico Store gets robbed. *Killing and subsequent burning of the O'neill Brothers. *A homeless guy (who is actually Trevor ) chases Kerry McIntosh's dog. Trivia *In GTA V, for unknown reasons, Weazel News is played frequently on Radio Los Santos sometimes. It is unknown if this is a glitch. *As explained above, Weazel News mocks Fox News, as both weasels and foxes are native animals to America and Europe, presuming that it's a Red Fox. *'Weasel' is also used as a word to show cowardice, 'To weasel out of something' but it is also a Euphemism for a penis. *Weazel in Weazel News is spelled incorrectly, though, this was maybe intentional. *The Weazel News Helicopter is a two-bladed Maverick even though the GTA IV Maverick is a four-bladed variant. The two-bladed varient was possibly removed and replaced with a four-bladed one in development. *There is a humerous Weazel News advertisement on TV that shows a Weazel News Helicopter hovering near a man on fire while asking him to look at the camera on the helicopter. de:Weazel News es:Weazel News nl:Weazel News pl:Weazel News Category:Media Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV shows in GTA V Category:TV Shows in GTA Online